In order to perform a surgical procedure in which the separation of various physical components, such as spinal vertebrae, is required, a tool called a distractor is necessary for displacing the physical components from one another. The distractor operates by mechanically converting a compressive force exerted by an individual on a handle located at one end of the distractor into an opposite expanding movement for a pair of engagement tips of the distractor disposed opposite the handle. To accomplish this, the distractor is formed with a number of mechanical linkages that extend between the handles and the distractor tips. These linkages are pivotally connected to one another in a manner that converts the inward movement of the handles into outward movement of the distractor tips.
In other situations or surgical procedures it is necessary to compress physical components towards one another. In these procedures, it is necessary to employ a tool called a compressor that operates by mechanically converting a compressive force exerted by an individual on a handle located at one end of the compressor into a corresponding compressive force for a pair of engagement tips on the compressor disposed opposite the handle. To perform this function, the compressor is most often formed with a simple scissors linkage such that an inward and compressive force on the handle is translated into an inward compressive force on the compressor tips.
However, in many surgical procedures both a compressor and a distractor are necessary for proper completion of the procedure, and often times are utilized in the same location in which the procedure is performed. Because the compressor and the distractor are formed as separate tools, it is necessary to have both a compressor and a distractor available such that each tool can be utilized when required during the surgical procedure. For this reason, many kits for use in spinal procedures include both a compressor and a distractor in them. However, the requirement for having compressor and distractor tools present during a procedure can create problems with regard to a number of tools present during a surgical procedure, especially when one of the tools becomes contaminated, i.e., is dropped, and needs to be sterilized.
As a result, it is desirable to develop a tool that can function as both a compressor and a distractor depending upon the particular situation in the surgical procedure being performed.